tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Benin-Jeri
This page is for the heroic Autobot Junkion. For his evil Shattered Glass twin, see Captain Mal-Feasance (SG). "Boldly go where no moss grows greener on a rolling stone." BENIN-JERI is a born explorer, sailing out into the depths of space in search of adventure -- preferably adventure that can be later made into an exciting TV drama. A lot of Benin-Jeri's explorations take place on the couch or his comfy chair in the command center -- Ben watches TV almost obsessively, and sometimes ignores real-world concerns for what's on the tube. Friendly, outgoing, and a bit clumsy, Benin-Jeri often comes across like a favorite uncle, and has a million stories to tell from his travels. He tends to get his ideas mixed up with the T.V. he's recorded, though, making him a bit difficult to understand. One of the oldest Junkions, he is rumored to pre-date his race coming to the Planet of Junk, but if this is true, Ben prefers not to talk about it. Preferring adventure to outright violence, Ben has tried to use what influnce he has to steer the Junkions away from the Autobot/ Decepticon conflict, but wasn't always successful. Lately he's given into the realities of the Cybertron war and signed back up with the Autobots under Optimus Prime. Courageous and smart, Benin-Jeri has a durability that belies his thrown-together appearance. Layers of thick (albiet rusty) armour protects his modulated vitals, and in robot mode Ben suppliments this with a large buckler as well. In battle Ben can be pretty adept when he needs to be, weilding a replica Federation phaser in one hand, and a Star Wars lightsabre in the other. In motorcycle mode, Ben is a worn-looking Harley Davidson Fat-Boy, with a tear-drop petrol tank and a real-vinyl looks-like-leather seat. It looks like a pile of scrap, barely able to top 75 km/hr, but it usually gets him where he needs to go, and is armed with twin laser cannons (when they're working). His travelling ways have left him with a great deal of experience and ability to handle diverse situations. He tends to be a bit clumsy on land, but he is an ace space pilot, and a wiz at repairs. Overall, however, Benin-Jeri is built for comfort, not speed, and against a dedicated warrior he can be easily outmatched. Benin-Jeri talks with his hands, and tends to lose limbs when he isn't careful. Unquenchable wanderlust keeps him from ever settling in one place too long -- soon he's back out on the road, or off in space, always seeking the unseen and unknown. His language is composed of strung-together samples various television shows and movies he's watched, and this often makes him difficult for non-Junkions to understand. Absent-minded to a fault, Ben will often let his mind wander, and sometimes it doesn't return even when its sorely needed. Ben's imagination and tendency to quote star captains make him a bit difficult to converse with, but his warm, friendly nature usually makes up for his somewhat bizarre behaviour. Descriptions Robot Mode :A roundish collection of spare parts, walking around in a vaguely humanoid shape. His face is cracked chrome with Asian features, including a black metal mustache and neatly-'trimmed' goatee. On the center of his chest is what looks like a silver lobster bib, complete with a stylised depiction of a blood-red crustacean. The robot's limbs are short and stocky, with mismatched red-painted arms, and shiny silver legs, one shorter than the other. His right hand is blue, and his left is white. Rainbow-painted striped bands seem to hold the torso together, and are connected like bracers, complete with happy-face pins. The robot's utility belt holds a variety of weapons, including a blaster pistol modeled after Han Solo's, and an Original Star Trek phaser. A large, round, spiked buckler is attached to the robot's left hip, and is painted orange. The robot's chest is painted with the stars-and-stripes of the American flag, and his helmet has a multicoloured flamejob. Harley Davidson Fat-Boy Desc :A large, chrome-covered Harley Davidson Fat-Boy, with mismatched, super-extended monkey-style handlebars, one with a Big Wheel pompom hanging out of the end. The seat is covered in brown vinyl looks-like-leather, and the gas-tank is tear-drop-shaped, with an American flag stars-and-stripes paint job, and a Ghost Rider petrol cap. The wheels are extra-large, and sport spiked tires... the exhaust pipes are extra-long and rusted out. This monster machine looks road-worn to the point of near-extinction, and oddly enough seems to be running with no driver. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Benin-Jeri was once an Autobot named Beneficience. He was with the original group that fled Cybertron and wound up on the Planet of Junk. MUX History: Benin-Jeri has rejoined the Autobots, and encouraged other Junkions to do so as well, including Wreck-Gar. He has been assigned to the Autobot Medical division, and is XO of the Autobot-aligned Junkions. When Tailgate's favorite toaster died, he brought it to Benin-Jeri for repairs. Ben took it to Frank's Junkyard and pretended to repair it, although really he just swapped it out for another, identical toaster. Tailgate, none the wiser, thanked Benin-Jeri and was on his way, thankfully unmindful of Ben using his former pet to patch a hole in the V'ger's armor. Benin-Jeri recently travelled to Cybertron in order to give Elita One and Cuffs a ride to assist Alpha Trion. Learning that Alpha Trion had opened the Temple of Knowledge, Benin-Jeri traveled there with Cuffs, spotting ghostly images of Autobots in the Shattered Glass universe (although Ben and Cuffs didn't realize that's what they were) and running into Sunstorm, who they managed to defeat in combat. Arriving at the Temple of Knowledge, Ben did his best to repair the damaged databanks, hoping to salvage something of the Underbase, or at least learn more about what the Old One found. When Cyclonus discovered Jetfire in the temple and blew off his head, Benin-Jeri saved Jetfire's life, although he couldn't fully repair Jetfire's mind with what materials he had at hand. OOC Notes Benin-Jeri was originally a character on the Transformers 2005 MUSH. Logs 2000 * March 14 - "I've got plans..." Benin-Jeri and Dust Devil plot to save Longsight Category:2000 2006 * June 07 - Benin-Jeri Meets Wa-n'Da Category:2006 2007 * December 18 - Benin-Jeri comes clean Category:2007 2009 * July 08 - Benin-Jeri and Dust Devil Category:2009 * October 15 - Repairs: Benin-Jeri repairs Dust Devil's remaining injuries. * December 20 - The Behemoth in Battle - After first terrifying the masses, Trojan gets her resolve tested in combat. Players Benin-Jeri was created and is played by Bzero. Category:Autobots Category:Autobot Medical Category:Characters Category:Junkions Category:Medics Category:OCs Category:Transformers